


Heart In the Pipes

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC4 Black Flag, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Swearing, alcohol mention, assassin's creed 4 black flag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: If only you could remember what you told Vane when you were drunk.





	Heart In the Pipes

"Come on," a deep voice rumbles and you stir in bed, waking up. "Get up, outta bed. Now." 

The man looks at you sternly and a jolt of fear rushes through your body.

You got completely shitfaced last night but beyond that, you don't remember anything. Right now, all you know is that you fell asleep in Captain Charles Vane's bed, in the clothing that you wore yesterday. Your hair is a mess, you only realize this when you stand and grab at your aching head. Not too bad, you suppose. However, your throat is dry and you're dying for some water. 

You look down to your feet, slightly dizzy from the hangover and the rocking of The Ranger combined. You look back up and find Vane throwing on his coat. 

"Do you have any water?" You ask. Your voice is hoarse. 

He pours some water from a smooth wooden pitcher into a tankard. You're praying to God that there isn't any leftover Rum in the cup. He walks it over to you and makes eye contact, reassuring, "It's clean, don't worry. No Rum." You take the cup from him and drink. The water is room temperature but you couldn't care less, it's relieving. 

Once your mouth and throat feel ten times better, you ask, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," he answers vaguely. You're not too sure how to feel about that. He stops fiddling with whatever it is on the desk and turns to you. "We didn't do anything, Y/N. I wouldn't do that to you." 

You nod and drink some more water. "Is there anything else I should know? Because... I really don't remember anything from last night. If I did anything, I have no memory of it." 

He shakes his head, "Nah, nothing. Just drinkin' a lot is pretty much it." He pauses for a moment. "And kicking me in your sleep."

You look down to your boots again and feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry," you laugh.

He shares the laugh as well. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have to remember to tell you to take them off next time." 

You laugh to yourself and wonder if there will be a next time that he shares his bed with a drunken you.

"Why didn't you take me home and let me sleep there?"

Charles lets out a loud laugh and looks over to you. He wears a look that's asking if you're stupid.

"What?" you ask.

"You really don't remember shit from last night. Darlin', we're not on land. We haven't been for a couple days now. Where were you in your mind when we set sail?"

"Oh..." you say softly, "I don't know." 

"Turns out you wiped the slate clean last night, huh?" he jokes. You laugh in response, "Shut up, you. I've seen you Hell of a lot worse!"

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "How'd you know if you can't remember? Anyway, enough talk. We got shit to do whether or not you like it." 

"Fine," you mutter as you bring the tankard to your mouth to finish the water. "I hope you know that I'll be coming back here at least a few times for more water."

"Whatever you want," he says as the two of you walk out of his quarters. 

\---

It was a good day for looting on the sea and even Vane admitted it. Usually he complains about how little there is, or about what there is, but he didn't complain about one thing today. Not yet, at least. There happened to be a lot more than what there typically is, so that might be a reason as to why he hasn't complained. 

\---

He let you go to his quarters to rest about thirty minutes earlier than the rest of the crew was allowed. "You're looking a bit tired there, Darlin'. Go get some rest. I'll be there soon." 

You're unable to catch a nap, your mind results in wandering and over thinking. You can't help but feel that there's something that happened while you were drunk that he's not telling you about. Maybe there is and maybe it's eating at him. 

As your mind starts to drift again, he walks through the doors and they slam behind him. "Sorry," he answers in a hushed voice.

He notices you're laying down and staring at the ceiling. 

"I see you took your boots off this time," he pokes at you.

"Shut up!" you joke and toss an empty cup his way. 

He laughs and steps to the side to dodge it. A second later he lays in the bed next to you and lets out a grunt from finally being able to relax. 

You take a breath in, ready to ask him what really happened last night, but he doesn't realize and says, "I wasn't planning on going ashore just yet, but we're gonna be passing by an island so I figured we'd stop there for the night. Rest up, get supplies." 

You nod and figure that right now isn't the best time to ask him. 

"I'm sorry, were you gonna say something?"

You scoff inwardly.

"Was only wondering if everything's alright with you." 

"Oh, yeah. Great," he responds hesitantly. "Great." 

All you can manage is another nod, knowing full well that his answer is bullshit. 

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" he asks.

You have a crisis within your mind. Do you ask him? Forget about it? Talk about something else? 

You shrug, "Not unless you want to." 

He kind of laughs to himself before he speaks up. "Do you remember when you joined my Crew?"

"Oh God!" you joke, "Don't make me remember. Yeah, I do. It wasn't too long after you became Captain."

He agrees, adding, "And we knew each other for a while before then, by a couple years, I think." 

"I think you're right." You look over to him and he meets your gaze. "Charles, what did I do last night?"

"You didn't do anything." 

Awesome. Then you must have said something. 

"Can you tell me?"

He answers, "No," and looks back to the ceiling. 

"Why not?"

His voice is low when he says, "Because I'm still thinking about it." 

You sigh out, obviously frustrated. "Can you at least tell me if it's good or bad?"

"I'm-" his eyes shoot over to you for a second, your stare is still on him. "-Still thinking about that." 

You sigh again. Vane is stubborn so you can't tell if this is just his personality or if he's being serious. You turn your attention back to the ceiling of the cabin. Trying to get him to talk is exhausting and it isn't worth it right now. He's not budging. 

"D'you know how long until we reach the island?" 

"I don't know any exacts, but it shouldn't be long. It ain't too far away." 

You have no idea where to go with this conversation, nor do you have anything else on your mind at the moment. You close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

\---

You begin to wake up slowly, fortunately sobered up and remembering the events of this past morning and early afternoon. You don't see any sun shining through the cabin's windows anymore, figuring it's sunset or later. 

When you're nearly fully awake and go to turn onto your back, you realize that an arm is draped over your waist. It's Vane, who apparently fell asleep as well. You didn't think of him as a cuddler. You also can't be certain if he nuzzled up to you the previous night, that's all a blur. 

When you come out of your thoughts, you notice how the ship isn't rocking as much. You nudge your elbow into Vane's stomach gently to wake him up. 

"Charles, wake up." He groans at your attempt. "I think we're at the island. Come on." You nudge him again. 

He responds this time, his voice is even more rough and deep than what it normally is. "A few more minutes, Y/N... I like being next to you." 

You're glad that you're not facing him, because you feel your cheeks heat up and a smile spread across your face. 

Right now, you can't help but wonder if it was you who initiated the cuddling, or if it was him. Regardless, you find it precious and your hand goes to his, that's resting on your stomach, and caresses it. He pulls you closer to him, his face buried in your hair as he attempts to sleepily kiss your neck. You're surprised with this action, but you keep your calm and invite it.

He uses his free hand to move your hair, clearly having enough of it being in the way. His lips brush against your neck as he kisses you lazily, his facial hair leaving behind that familiar itchy feeling when he moves. You giggle softly at the contact.

He pulls away, causing you to turn to face him. "What?" he asks. 

"You," you say, "You're-"

Fuck. Suddenly you can't say it. 

A knock at the door startles the both of you, which causes you to let go of each other, no longer in each others arms. 

"Captain!" A voice shouts as they open the door. 

You sit up and dangle your legs over the edge of the bed. You hope that the sight, if the Crew member can see you and Vane, doesn't look like anything. 

"We're ashore."

"Alright." Vane says as he stands and puts his boots and coat on. 

Your boots on and ready to go, he walks over to you and offers his hand. "Let's go." 

\---

Now being on land, you follow him to the Inn. 

"One room, please." 

The woman behind the desk writes his name down along with the date and then hands him a key. "It's the last one. You two are lucky," she says with a wink. You wear a visible face of disgust at her insinuation. She looks over and locks her eyes on you. You're waiting for her to say something just so you can knock her on her ugly ass, but she doesn't say anything. 

"Thank you," you tell her with a smile and grab onto Vane's hand, next placing a kiss to his cheek. 

You notice he blushes and pulls you away towards the upstairs. "We're fucking all night." he says just loud enough for her to hear. 

You and Vane look at each other and laugh, letting go of his hand so he can unlock the door. He lets you go in first and he follows, locking the door behind him. 

You undress to get comfortable for the evening, now in nothing but your loose blouse and lace panties. Vane has seen you like this plenty of times before, so you're wondering why he's averting his gaze from you whenever he remotely looks in your direction. 

"I could get dressed or under the covers if you're bothered," you suggest.

"No! No, you're fine. I'm sorry. I'm just-" he cuts himself off. "Something is on my mind, okay?" 

"I could tell. Care to talk about it?" 

"I don't know how to talk about it, Y/N." 

"Is it about something I said last night?" 

He doesn't answer, only looks around the room and paces even more. 

"Okay," you breathe out. "What is it?" 

He throws his coat to the floor on top of his boots and sighs heavily as he lays down next to you, covering his face with his hands. "I wish that this subject didn't scare me, I wish that I knew how to bring it up or say it." 

You search your mind to see if you can recall anything that he might have told you in the past, a certain subject that scares him. It's like it's on the tip of your tongue but you can't fucking remember. 

He removes his hands from his face and looks over to you. He looks exhausted. He sighs and finally speaks about it with a shy voice. "You told me that you love me last night." 

"I said what now?" you ask in total shock, a bell beginning to rind inside your mind. You try to convince yourself that he's messing with you, but with how he's been acting today, it doesn't seem plausible. He's typically well composed but he's been getting messier as the day went by. 

"I had carried you back to my Captain's Cabin after you had your fill; which was more than enough; so you could sleep. You didn't want to sleep right away, sayin' you wanted to stay up and talk. I figured, alright, nothin' wrong with that." He takes a breath in to compose himself for what he's about to say. "We were sitting on the bed next to each other and I was listening to you talk- you were talkin' about the stars." He laughs and smiles to himself. "Next thing I know, you're sitting on my lap. You just sat on my lap without asking. I ain't complaining. You were drunk so I didn't think nothin' of it. You were still talking but not too long after, you hand your arms wrapped around me and your head rested on my shoulder. Again, didn't think of it as strange. I was holding on to you as well..." He smiles. "I told you, 'Y/N, let's get you to bed.' You wouldn't let go of me so that's how we fell asleep. We fell asleep cuddling." He chuckles. "But before we fell asleep, you said, "I love you, Charles.' With you being drunk, I just thought it was the alcohol talking." 

You remember now, vaguely, but you remember telling him that you love him. 

"But you're sober now. Do you mean it?"

Your heart is pounding now after hearing that question. Your eyes dart around the room, finding other things more interesting suddenly. 

"Because if you do, I do too." 

His voice breaks you away from your thoughts. 

"What if the answer is no?" You wonder out loud.

"I'll still love you."

You smile warmly at his words, then turn on your side to face him. Your hand cups his cheek as his hand rests on your bare thigh, pulling you closer to his body and wrapping your leg around him. 

You look into his eyes and tell him, "I love you, Captain Charles Vane," with a big smile, to which he smiles back and places his lips to yours.


End file.
